


10 years of Revelations

by SmartBlackRose



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartBlackRose/pseuds/SmartBlackRose
Summary: Ten years after Tobias Hankel kidnapped Reid, the team completely forgets the terrible anniversary. Hotch goes back home and is expecting much worse...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2015, so it's not really related to the season 12 and anyway, the canon pisses me off.

The team didn’t know if it was Valentine’s day coming up or something else, but Reid had been acting weirdly. It took almost a week of searching before anyone understood.

And when he got up that morning, Reid didn’t say anything to Aaron. He had been asked by his lover about it for a couple of weeks, but he had brushed it off, telling him nothing was wrong. He had kissed him, telling him he would take a shower and come in after, and Hotch didn’t suspect anything.

Prentiss had called from London and asked how Spencer was doing. Hotch had frowned for a good minute. And then he remembered, and felt guilty for even forgetting in the first place, especially that long. He hung up as David entered his office and the Italian’s face turned into an alarmed expression, reflecting the team leader’s face.

“What’s going on?”, he asked.  
“We’re in 2017”, Hotch said blankly.  
“We are. What about it? Aaron, you should see your face! Has something happened?”, David urged him.  
“What is the date?”  
“February 4th. Why?”  
“Where’s Reid?”  
“I don’t know, that’s what I came to tell you, he didn’t come in this morning. I thought he might have said something to you. Now, will you tell me what the hell is going on?”, Rossi barked.  
“It’s been ten years. How come I forgot it? Have you tried to call him?”, the unit chief wondered.

Rossi nodded and Hotch rushed out of his office, followed by the other man.

“Hey, Hotch, have you seen Reid?”, Kate asked. “Was he sick this morning?”

He stood in the bullpen, looking around and Morgan and JJ looked up.

“We’re February 4th”, Hotch dropped, like a bomb.

JJ became pale and Morgan’ eyes widened. The meaning of that date, once said out loud, wasn't lost on them and they gaped at him until JJ found her voice.

“Oh my god. How could we forget this?”, she asked, pressing a hand to her mouth.  
“I’m heading back home right now”, Hotch promised.  
 “What is wrong with today?”, Kate wondered.

The unit chief didn't stick around to explain, knowing someone else would. He drove back home, wanting to slap himself for being an idiot and he was surprised to see everything seemingly normal when he got in. Which was only more stressful.

“Spencer?”, he called, a little too loudly.  
“In the living room!”, the genius answered.

Spencer sat cross-legged on the couch, a cup of coffee on his lap and watching the news. He looked away from the TV to watch Aaron coming to him.

“What are you doing here?”, he asked quietly, genuinely confused.  
“Spencer, I’m so sorry!”, Hotch apologised, sitting beside him.  
“For what?”, Reid frowned as his lover grabbed his hands.  
“I completely forgot what was day it was.”  
“I know. It’s okay. I feel pretty stupid not going to work.”  
“It’s not stupid. It’s perfectly normal.”   
“I’m fine, you know. I feel pretty great. I just wanted to take some time. I’m good, here”, Spencer sighed happily, cuddling him.  
“Are you sure?”

Reid nodded and smiled. Aaron wrapped his arms around him, dropping a kiss to his forehead.

“I should’ve told you that I wasn’t going to work. It was stupid of me. But I wasn’t sure. I got ready and then I just couldn’t. I couldn’t see the team, the Bureau. I didn’t want anyone to talk about it. It’s not big deal, not anymore.”  

He took a sip of coffee and grimaced.

“Okay, but that, that is a big deal, sir!”, he coughed. “This is a real offence to coffee. I don’t know why you bought it, but I’m definitely not drinking that. We need to go out.”  
 “Is there something you want to do today?”, Hotch wondered, laughing.  
“No. It’s cold outside. I hate cold”, he grumbled.  
“I’ll go out and buy you coffee. That way you get stay warm here. I’ll be back in fifteen minutes.”  
“Can I trust you with this simple task?”, Reid teased.  
“Yes. But meanwhile you should call JJ. Just let her know you’re okay, nothing more.”

Reid nodded and kissed him before letting him go. Hotch glanced over his shoulder and saw his lover taking out his phone. He did the same thing with his and speed dialled Rossi’s number.

“Hey, Aaron. How’s he?”  
“He says he’s fine”, Hotch said.  
“Do you believe him?”, the Italian asked, a hint of worry in his voice.  
“Yeah. I think he really is. He just didn’t feel like affronting the team today.”  
“Makes sense. What are you up to now?”  
 “Doing slaver work. Braving the cold to get coffee, because apparently, the one I bought two days ago is not good enough for Dr. Reid”, he chuckled.

He heard Rossi laugh and he smiled, relieved that Spencer seemed to be okay.


End file.
